One Immortal Suffication
by LaurierRusee
Summary: What happens when your mother and new boyfriend abuse you? And you make up crazy lies to cover the scars? And what happens if you die? Meeting the vampire of your dreams could fix that.
1. The Accident

**I was replying to a review just now and I realized that I fucked up so Chapter two from The Cold One If the First Chapter in this story! If it wasn't for Rachel-rob-Sandwich I wouldn't have noticed, so thank you. Sooo sorry for my screw up guys! So This is Officially the first Chapter of One Immortal Suffication! Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Today was so sad, it made no sense. I was going to school with a black eye because I woke up late and wasn't able to fix breakfast for mother's new boyfriend. My father died two years ago and I wore the necklace he gave me every day. I have to fabricate some lie to tell my first period teacher. I was walking to school with no umbrella because in a spur or rage, my mother's pal began to poke me with it till I bled, my arm is still sore. I started to cross the street and I heard a motorcycle head my way. I kept walking until it hit me and that's the last thing I knew. I then started questioning my existence unconsciously, if I was alive, I wished it hit me harder, if I was dead Thank God. The past 2 years have been hell and I have only one person to help get through this. Sam. She tries to get me to stay over her house but I know if I do something worse will be waiting for me when I get home. I try to keep my mouth shut, as much as I can and just do as they say, I swear but somehow it just never works. I wish my life with my father and mother but now I know I can never have it back. I feel pity for myself, and even I tried suicide once, and it didn't work. It was like god laughing in my face telling me it's not that easy, that getting out isn't that easy.<p> 


	2. Meeting The Family

I was surprised at myself when I woke up, in a bed that didn't belong to me. Green, everything was green; dark green. I tried to sit myself up in the darkroom. My lower half was sore and hurting and numb!

"Can someone help me?" I didn't hear a thing, then someone came and was crouched right next to me and I jumped, and started to hyperventilate.

"I won't hurt you" His hand touched mines and it was cold to the bone. It relaxed a little piece of me somehow.

"My name is Kasper" He said, trying to calm me down a little "What's yours?" I couldn't bring myself to stay calm but this guy, Kasper was trying so hard…and succeeding.

"Do you remember what happened?" He asked me, and at first I didn't remember but then the memories seemed to bombard my brain.

"I ran out in front of your bike" I said numbly

"Good, good" He nodded as if really happy with my memories

"Now, do you remember your name?" He asked, all the questions was a little nerving but at least he didn't make it one big sentence

"Bellamy" I spoke, I dreaded my name and would sometimes take off the my

"That's a pretty name, now why did you run in front of my bike?" He asked me

"I didn't want to go home" I mumbled

"Why not?" He looked concerned

"Have you looked at my eye?" I asked remarkingly sour, I didn't mean to though

"No. May I?" He lifted my chin and looked at my eye, my black, puffy eye that I got this morning.

"What time is it?" I asked him

"About noon" I did feel bad for this guy; I mean he hit this chick with his bike who's now giving him a big sob story.

"It's not at all what I think about your situation" He said, still looking at me eye, but he eyed my arm through my short sleeves.

"How many of those do you have?" He asked

"A lot" I sometimes tried to bring humor into the situation, but I just couldn't find anything.

"Could I use the phone? Do have at least one person who cares" I mumbled the last sentence

"Of course, I'll go get something for you to eat; any allergies?" He asked as I grabbed the cordless phone on the nightstand.

"No, but I don't eat eggs" I told him

"Okay" With that, he was off, and I dialed Sam's number and she answered, and was in class.

"Mr. Hauling? Can I go to the bathroom?" He said yes and she was off.

"Hello?" She asked, just from her voice I could tell she was worried about me, worried about where I was and was afraid for me.

"Hi" I answered; I could do nothing but say that, I couldn't bring myself to an explanation though.

"Where have you been?" She asked, and I could tell she was raving and ranting.

"I ran out in front of someone on a motorbike" I said

"Oh my god!" She exclaimed and she started to cry

"I'm fine. He's been helping me out and everything" I didn't know his last name, but felt at some type of peace that I could trust this guy; but don't ask.

"He could be a rapist, a killer or just a sadistic man! Bell" She said and I waved my hand even though she couldn't see it

"No, to tell you the truth, he's fine. He's just really fast with things" I asked and he came in, and I had to bite the inside of my cheeks to avoid smiling.

"I want to speak to him" Sam said with all seriousness in her voice, even though we were on the phone I could tell she was standing in her defensive stance; ready to pounce on whomever to protect me. I held the phone to my shoulder.

"Kasper? My friend Sam would like to talk to you" I said and he looked at me "And, just as a precaution, I'm sorry" I handed him the phone and he spoke surely but slowly like waiting for an attack. Then she was screaming and ranting in his ear and he was holding it far away.

"She's very protective of you" He said

_"Goddamn right I'm protective of her!" She yelled_

"Yeah" I said and he responded to all her questions and when he handed the phone back to me

"Bell?" Sam asked

"Yeah?" I asked

"He seems okay and I'm glad you and him isn't the only one in the house" She said and that surprised me.

"Is our patient awake?" I glanced at the door and a man, with blonde hair appeared into the doorway.

"Yes" I answered

"I just had a conversation with your...sister?" Kasper asked

"Best friend" I said and he shook his head.

"Well, Bellamy is it?" He asked and I started to question how he knew

"Yes?" I asked, and then I noticed that he had a stethoscope around his neck

"I'm a doctor Bellamy, I work at Mercer" He said and I think I do recall seeing him the times I took my mother to the hospital "You seem to have quite a few bruises" He had a frown on his face, and his sympathy level was through the roof for me.

"Yeah, some old some new"

"Dad!" I heard someone call and the doctor turned around.

"Alexei calm your nerves please; and stop yelling we have a guest" He said

"Oh, hope she's hot" Alexei called

"Don't even think about it" Kasper called to him

"We apologize for Alexei's behavior, he has always been the most outspoken" Another voice added

"Your little smart routine isn't going to work Seth" Alexei, I presumed said

"Oh. Boys" The doctor said and pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers

"Would you two quit hitting on her and come up here to see her? Introduce yourselves?" He looked over at me and Kasper and I shook my head "Only for a moment, she needs her rest" The boys slowly came up the steps and I was shocked. They were spitting images of Kasper but different color hair. The one with brown hair, brown eyes came over and shook my hand, and smiled

"I'm Seth" He said

"Bellamy" I felt like saying my whole name, he smiled, and then the blonde one, with hair like the doctor came over and kissed my hand.

"Alexei" The cocky one from now on, and then the doctor came over and ushered the boys out, but left Kasper where he was.

"Bellamy? Could I ask you a more personal question?" He asked me, and I bit my lip, knowing that this was coming,

"Y-yes" I stumbled, because I knew it was coming.

"Why do you have so many bruises, scratches and cuts and that black eye?" He asked, I toyed with my fingers, I felt good up until now.

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable, Bellamy, I don't" He said, moving closer, and setting himself down on the bed, and grasping my hand in his.

"Just tell me, I won't get angry" He said, leaning closer to me

"My mother's new husband" I mumbled

"He hit you? Your stepfather" He stated and I began to get angry

"That man is not my stepfather!" Anger flashed through me like nothing else, I was off in another world; until his touch and his voice brought me back.

"I apologize, I didn't know he upset you that much" He said, but I couldn't blame him because he really didn't know any better.

"When did it start?" He asked

"Maybe two years after he died" I told him, I thought of my father and I reached up to touch my necklace but it wasn't there. I leaped out of the bed, realizing I was only wearing undergarments under a not so big t-shirt and went searching though the bloody garments.

"It's not here, where is it?" I started to cry, it's the only time where the necklace was gone, and I didn't even take it off!

"Kasper?" I turned to him with teary eyes, and my hands started shaking. I never took the necklace off, but it was mines! It was never meant to be taken off.

"Could you take me back to where it happened, it might be still lying in the street somewhere" I told him

"I'll get Seth to do it, right now" He said

"No, I want to go" I told him, he opened the door and I marched down the steps, pass the kitchen where all boys resided and out the door, in a t-shirt and socks. I stood outside, for a moment confused, not sure on which car he would take.

"Camaro Bellamy" I think Seth said, I smiled and went and sat in the car. It was chilly outside and I didn't think of wearing pants.

"I think you should've worn pants" I scared and hit my head on the window.

"Sorry" He said

"It's fine" I sniffled, and wiped away the tears, but I couldn't stop them from coming.

"We'll find it, I promise" He grasped my hand tight and then let it go so he could drive. I started to hiccup, and I swore Kasper smiled at me. Once we got there he blocked off the street, which I didn't know he could do. He helped me down on my knees, putting his jacket down, so they wouldn't scar. We looked and looked and looked and we found nothing. I started to cry as I sat up, and shaking my head.

"Hey," He came over and hugged me tightly "We'll find it, I promise you" He said.

"You don't understand" I said, trying to calm myself down "That was the only thing I have left of my father, the only thing that kept me sane in this got damn world!" I mumbled into his jacket. I started to become limp, and weak still in his arms. It was like he read my mind, and next he was carrying me to the car, and through the window I watched him get down again and do a quick once over, and then he picked up his jacket and started back over to the car. When he got in, I cried again; I can't believe that it's gone, just like that, gone; just like that.

"Bellamy, we just have to check certain places, it has to be somewhere, I'm so serious" He said, he grabbed my hand and kissed it and somehow I felt like a little of my sanity was locked in place. He looked up at me and wiped away my tears with his other hand and I was just so sane. I missed my father, I did; and Kasper pulled me into a hug.

"Bell, it's okay to cry" He said, and I did. I used to watch these shows on television and they used to talk about psychological stuff, that people think is real, but they aren't even if it seems so real. I wonder if that's happening now or not. I just hope it isn't, because if it is, I have a feeling that I'm going to be in a padded white room for the rest of my life. But, Kasper isn't something psychological, he's real and so are the doc, and Alexei and Seth. There about as real as me, a human being in the flesh, but always cold ones. I let go of Kasper and he started to drive home, I mean to his and his family's house. He just held my hand as we rode back and helped me out of the car. I was about to reach for the knob when he grabbed my hand.

"You might as well call it your house too, because you're not going anywhere any time soon" He said, I smiled up at him best I could. I lost my necklace, the most important thing to me and it's gone, but yet I'm not as devastated. Because of Kasper is why; a little part of me is saying it's something they're not telling me but that voice is a doubt. I'm glad he hit me with his bike, or more I ran out in front of it, because already he's making my existence seem better. He carried me up to my room, and laid me down in the bed, and before it, I was asleep; dreaming of him.


	3. Here We Go Again

I was having one of those dreams. Where my mother was a curding bitch and I don't know why but she spiked something of mines. I screamed and hands were on me, touching me, holding me down and I screamed louder and someone called me. Someone called me and was touching my hands and arms and shoulders and it was scaring me.

"Bellamy!" Someone yelled and I shot up and realized Kasper arms were around me, holding me comforting me.

"Are you okay? I heard you all the way from in the garden" He said, now that I looked at him, he was wearing a tool belt for gardeners, a long green tank top which hugged his muscles and baggy pants, which kind of aren't him at all.

"Mom wanted me to plant some Orchids" He said, calmly, removing the thick rubber gloves and sitting on the bed.

"I didn't get to-" I was cut off by knocking.

"Bellamy?" Her ivory colored hair was beautiful, and reached her mid-back. Her wide, doe-eyed hazel eyes stared intensely at mines; her eyes said and explained so much to her. She was caring, motherly, a natural born mother, and she released those instincts handling the boys. She was sensitive, feminine and taken proudly.

"Yes?" I asked, I noticed that she was wearing blue overalls, like the kind mechanics wear, her hair tied with a ponytail holder, and the bottom of the pants were rolled up to reveal snow white platform heels.

"I'm Vera" She came over, both hands gathered together, like a cup, or like she was holding something sacred, valuable.

"Hello…Vera?" I didn't know on whether she wanted me to know or wanted me to call her that, she simply shook her head and smiled.

"Kasper and I were talking and I went to do my work in the garage and found this" She dangled my necklace from her hands "caught on the shell" She walked over and handed it to me, and I started crying.

"I didn't mean to upset you" She walked over and pulled me into a motherly hug. I tried to calm myself down, but was so deep in crying that I began to hiccup. I swore that I saw Kasper smile, but her hair was sort of blocking my view.

"No, it's fine. Thank you, so much" I started, then again began crying. It took me longer to calm down this time, Kasper rubbing his thumb across the back of my hand, and Vera had the other.

"My father's deceased and as a child, he gave me this necklace. It's been a big part in keeping me alive" I said, and it has. Kasper smiled at me, and I smiled right back at him.

"Well, I was just about to start dinner. Kasper, would you mind?" She asked and he nodded and I stared at him

"Don't worry, I'll send one of the boys to entertain you" Like this could go any better. As they walked out, I heard talking.

"Alright, Alright! Goddamn it Kasper" Alexei. I stifled a laugh as he came through the door, looking a little grumpy, and discomforted.

"Hi Alexei" I normally never spoke first, only to Sam. I don't know or understand what it was about him that made me instantly cheer up, but he just did. He smiled a toothy grin and sat down in the chair and scooted closer to me.

"Hi Bells" He said, the most hugest, Cheshire grin on; something is going on "Funny, we call each other by first names and I don't know anything about you" He says and starts fidgeting

"So, what do you want to know?" I asked scooting back on the bed so I could lean on the headboard.

"Um, last name" He said, and I just answered.

"Matthews" I said, matter of factly, he smiled

"Larsen" He said, I smiled

"Favorite band, or song" He stated

"Uh, Muse" I said and he had his mouth open wide "Did, uh, did I say something wrong?" I asked and he shook his head no.

"We play Muse all the time, but mostly have we been trying to get out father to listen to it, but usually Kasper and him go to his study and listen to classical" I was surprised he was talking this much, but it was Alexei. Alexei was always a chatterbox; I smiled.

"Thinking of me, are we?" He broke me out of my thoughts and I laughed

"It's okay, you can see me shirtless" I shook my head no; I couldn't say a word because I was laughing too much. Leave it up to Alexei to make me laugh until death.

"Knock knock" The doctor, he smiled, and crushed his lips together trying not to laugh at me, doubled over, stomach knotting from it.

"I see Alexei has got you laughing in no time" He said, Alexei straightened up, and smiled at me.

"Bellamy, would you mind dressing so we could talk?" The doctor asked me and I nodded "Vera gave me these for you, she said they should fit well" He said, motioning for Alexei, they left and I went into the bathroom to change. I put on the snuggly fit long sleeve black tee shirt with black sweatpants that hugged my legs without bothering my injuries. I was reaching for the knob when someone grabbed my arm.

"Ahh!" I screamed out in pain as they tugged my wrist, never realizing how much it hurt me

"Shhhh" They pulled me close and tried to comfort me from yelling. Their fingers felt rough against my cheek

"This won't hurt much" Their fangs dove into my sensitive flesh and I screamed

"Please stop it! Please" I begged, and tried squirming but it made his teeth cut deeper within my skin.

"Kasper!" I screamed but he jerked my wrist harder which made pains all up my arm. I didn't realize there was blood, I didn't realize I was lying on the floor, and I'll tell myself I didn't see him smile.


	4. Revealing Myself

**I love the fact that everyone loves this story! I didn't expect this much attention to this story, and I love you guys for that! As soon as I got reviews I started typing! Thank you so much!**

* * *

><p>I felt my body wet, my clothes soaked in something and there was yelling and moving around<p>

"What in the hell did you do?" It sounded like Kasper, This wasn't the first time I was in a state like this; my body is asleep but my mind as awake.

"She's mines" He barked out, I could hear Kasper get angry

"Never was she yours" Then the breathing slowed, Kasper paused like he understood who he was. Kasper was pouring venom into his words, and at that moment I then understood he would kill him.

"If I find out that you ever hit her I swear" I could hear them moving, then the doctor came in.

"Kasper" He came over and touched my cheek, I tried so hard to move my mouth but the words wouldn't come out.

"Alexei! Seth!" I was angry, I could say a word or move but I listened intently. It was like the wind blew and suddenly two new voices were added

"Kasper, you need to calm down" The doctor turned me on my side and I felt my shirt lift. No, please don't let it be.

"What the fuck is that?" Alexei yelled and I wanted to go, to leave I didn't want to hear this.

"It seems to be cuts, welts but mostly cuts" Kasper slammed the unknown body against the wall.

"Her mother would be proud" The voice said and Kasper only got filled with more rage

"Did you do that to her?" He lifted my shirt up more

"Oh god" The doctor whispered and I wanted awake so I could run, run away from them all!

"Did you fucking do that to her?" Never have I heard Kasper this angry before. I started shaking, and it wasn't like shaking awake, violently shaking.

"Bellamy" It sounded like Kasper but in a very soft whisper

"Alexei help me turn her on her side" I felt Alexei grab me and then he swore in whispers.

"How many fucking scars does she-" He stopped and I hope it wasn't because of me.

"Oh god" Shaky, nervous and worried, was how the two words came out. I felt fingertips on my skin, over the word forever cut into me. That was the last straw, I hated myself for being open and exposed and like this.

"I did some of that" The voice said and laughed, I didn't even have to look at Kasper to see what he was going to do.

"Seth, come with me" Kasper said and I've never heard anything like it before, it was so cold and distant

"Bring the matches" Kasper added, and then I heard the most gruesome, noise. It was like a bone, twisting and cracking. Then footsteps then, nothing.

"I don't think she has much blood left" The doctor said, and I guessed I calmed down

"Dad, she's bleeding" Seth said and I just, felt horrible, to the end, finished

"Bellay, can you hear me? If you can, squeeze my hand" I felt his hand slip into mines and I tried as hard as I could to squeeze his hand. I was trying hard, and then I bit my tongue. I tried to smile, then I tried to squeeze his hand, and I tried hard until a pain shot up my arm and I whimpered.

"Bellamy!" The doctor said as Kasper walked in. No words were exchanged, just looks. Kasper walked over to me.

"Can you feel anything below your waist?" He asked in a hushed tone, I was barely able to hear myself.

"No" I said

"Come, on. Dad, Seth; I got it from here, Alexei should be downstairs" He answered

"Okay" Seth answered, and then I heard footsteps and the door close. I felt Kasper move, and turn on the water as it filled the tub. He stayed there for a few minutes as I tried to breathe normally. My chest ached; every inhale was like I was killing myself. He turned the water off and gently lifted me.

"No" I felt my eyes began to burn, and tear up

"I won't look" He held me close to his chest, and gently tugged down my pants. Once they were around my ankles he paused. He took a deep breath and I felt his chest rise and fall against mines. He has to shift awkwardly to shakes the pants completely off my legs. He put a little space between us and began lifting my shirt up, over my head. He lifted me over the tub and carefully lowered me down. The water was to my collar bone, and he slid his hand behind my back and quickly removed my bra. I didn't say anything and neither did he, things were just too awkward.

"I'm sorry he got in" He said, Kasper was tearing himself up about it

"How did he get in?" I asked, and leaned my head back

"Through your window, we were all in different places of the house and he had some type of witch help him" He said

"Is he dead?" I asked him

"Yeah, he's dead" Kasper answered quietly "You don't have that much blood left, so I have to give you some of mines. It should make you stronger, and make some our scars disappear as well" I didn't have time to answer his questions because he bit his wrist and put it towards my mouth.

"Vampires" I mumbled before he connected his wrist to my mouth, and I began drinking.

"I knew sooner or later you'd figure it out. Yes, we're vampires" He said. I started to feel the effects of the blood too, things that were before numb, vibrated with feeling. Things just felt weird, things began to close and heal themselves and it just sounded weird, and felt as well. He removed his wrist and I felt his blood run down my lips.

"Bell, I'm gonna ask you a simple question. You don't have to give me an answer if it makes you uncomfortable" He said, I nodded

"No, it's not the first time I've been raped. It's the fourth" I told him. I never would've told anyone, not even Sam, but he makes things so easy to tell.

"That guy, I don't know or understand how he got turned but he did. He's a vampire, he was a good friend of my mom's and her husband" I told him

"Lift up" He said. I wasn't as sore but my back still hurt, he started washing my back and I kept talking.

"He was okay when I first met him, but then again so was my mom's husband. Things changed and so did they" I told him, he didn't say anything, but kept scrubbing and I just kept talking.

"The words were written about 8 or 9 months ago. I've never felt so much pain in my life, ever" I started and I didn't realize he was taking me out, and carrying me into the bedroom. Vera knocked and brought in more clothes.

"Do you think you'd be more comfortable with Vera?" He asked

"It's okay Kasper, you've undressed me you might as well dress me" I said to him and Vera smiled and left. Sitting there, I didn't feel uncomfortable or out of place. I felt like I belonged. When he dressed me, I lay down on the bed and he lay with me, holding me. My head was on his chest and my arms wrapped around him. I didn't know what to feel, but at this specific moment, I felt safe, in his arms, with him near me.

"I won't let that happen again" He said, I caught on that he blames himself

"You can't blame yourself; you said he had a witch's help. I'm sure they had something to do why you couldn't get here fast enough" I said

"He's dead, never coming back" He said and I nodded into his chest. I didn't want to tell him I loved him, I wasn't sure, but something in me kept telling me so. I just pushed it away further, and further. Did I love him? It wasn't a complete surefire way to tell him, or to tell I loved him.

"Bellamy" He said and I looked up at him as he crashed his lips against mines. I wasn't expecting this, not at all; but that wasn't saying I didn't like it. It went from three second to ten, from ten to fifteen, until we broke apart gasping for air.

"I didn't think vampires needed air" I joked and he smiled. His fingertips ghosted over my cheek I smiled. That's when I knew I really was safe. Safe with Kasper.

* * *

><p><strong>I didn't expect this story to get this much attention, and I love it! Thank you guys so much and I also think you guys would really enjoy my new story (no vamps) it's called Never Wear Scarlet to A Funeral On Sunday. Long title I know but there's a moral and reason for the long title this is one of my more serious tones in stories. I only have one chapter up right now, but I hope the more I add the more reviews and people will love it! Thanks so much guys!<strong>


	5. Campouts, S'mores, and A Certain Blonde

**Thanks so much guys for sticking in there with me and i really feel like this story is going to be more than I thought and now I have very big plans for Bellamy. I also had fun writing this chapters and I think it's what I call natural enjoyment, because I might nt think it's that good but in the end it's all up to you guys**

* * *

><p>I woke up and smiled to myself as I realized that I was in Kasper's arms. I wrapped my arms around him tighter and just breathed in his scent.<p>

"Morning" He said and kissed my forehead

"Morning" My nose rubbed the fabric of his clothing. He smelled good, refreshing; I loved his smell.

"How are you feeling?" He asked me

"A little sore, other than that I'm okay" I remember a few things about last night. I remember getting bitten, I remember Kasper seeing me exposed, mutilation and all

"I guess you saw them" I said, slowly he nodded

"Yes, I saw the scars" He admitted and I nodded

"Horrible right? Ugly right? They completely destroyed me" I mumbled in his chest

"Bellamy, no. Yes it's a horrible thing they've did but it doesn't make you horrible. It's an ugly thing they've don't but it doesn't make you ugly. They didn't destroy you, you're stronger" He said, holding on tight to my frame.

"I don't feel it" I mumbled

"You may not, not now, or today or tomorrow, but it's made you stronger, believe me" He said, and kissed my forehead. I leaned into him more.

"I don't want to be stuck in my room all day" I told him, he smiled and nodded

"Okay, we'll think of something" He said, our fingers intertwined with each other's. At this moment, I was happy, sated with the moment. Myself, I wasn't sure what to think of myself anymore. I reached my other hand up to touch my bite, it felt bumpy, and I knew it was discolored.

"Don't worry about it" He said to me, I felt his lips kiss the bite.

"I'll make the pain go away" He whispered, his cold breath ghosted my neck

"Please" I hugged closer to him, he kissed my forehead again.

"Come on" He said and helped me sat up in the bed. I thought I heard something like fire crackling? Maybe it was just the events from a few hours ago, that messed with my hearing. I closed my eyes for a second, and they came. The pictures of him flooding my mind over rushed me, him on top of me, the pain, and the bit of blood, the rape.

"Kasper" My hand searched for his, his name came out a tearful pant.

"Bellamy, it's okay" I felt him hug me close, catching the tears falling from my eyes

"I know it's over, and he's dead but I just, I can't burn the memories like you burn the body" I said

"I know, I know" He said, rubbing small circles in my back soothingly

"Come on, I got a surprise" He said, he got up, and helped me down off the bed. He grabbed one of his hoodies of the desk chair from earlier and he held it out to me.

"Put it on" He said and I slipped my left arm in and he had to hold the hoodie so I could put the other arm in.

"How are me gonna go outside? I have no shoes" I said, he looked at me

"I'll carry you" He smiled. He grabbed my hand and walked me to the door, even though I was limping and with every painful step, I held on to his hand. When I reached the door, he picked me up and ran downstairs, showing off his vamp speed. I laughed, I've never been held by anything faster in my entire life. I looked both ways and noticed that no one was there.

"Where's everybody?" I asked, he smiled and shrugged

"I don't know" He said, smirking; now I know he really had a surprise for me.

"Where are we going?" I asked him

"It's a surprise, sweetheart" I smiled at the endearment he called me

"If it's a surprise, then it is" I told him and he smiled

"Now, you get it" He mumbled, walking into the kitchen

"Would you grab the bag of marshmallows?" He asked, they sat on the counter, like someone forgot them. I picked them up, and held them close to my stomach.

"What are we doing? Can I get a hint?" I asked and he shook his head no.

"Okay, you have to close your eyes" He said, I groaned

"It's accustomed" He whined and I closed my eyes. I heard the door open, his footsteps and then some talking stopped.

"Ready?" He asked, as I bit into my lip

"I'm not sure" I laughed

"Just open your eyes already!" I think that was Alexei

"Please don't rush her" I heard the doctor say

"I think you've all ruined the surprise" Kasper mumbled "Open your eyes Bell" I laughed. It stopped when I opened my eyes.

"We heard you mumble when you were unconscious" The doctor said

"I used to like campouts too. My dad used to take me on them" Seth smiled, reminiscing his memories

"My sister and I used to have them; she'd have fun until she got sick. She use to say my marshmallows tasted like shit" Alexei said, and I laughed light-heartedly

"Well, let's get started shall we?" He smiled at me. Everyone was on the terrace, and the chairs and tables where moved. There was a fire pit in the middle and they had log like chair thingies, Kasper sat me down carefully on it, before taking his seat next to me. Next to me was Alexei on his own log, Dr. and Mrs. Larsen and on the next log was Seth, who just like Alexei had a log to himself. I felt Kasper's arm on my shoulders, I smiled.

"When my dad used to camp out with me, tradition was that um, we always burned the first marshmallow. At first it was really how he did it, until we learned that after burning the first, they always turned out perfect" I smiled to myself, looking down at the fire. I miss you dad.

"Well I've never had one" Kasper said and I looked at him

"Really?" I asked curiously, he smiled, like he regretted telling me that

"Yeah" He admitted sheepishly

"Oh My Fucking God" Alexei shouted, making sure to space the words as if they were their own sentence, mouth hanging wide open

"Alexei, language" Vera's eyes got wide trying to make a certain point across to the blonde

"We could've had one a _long_ time ago!" He gaped and Kasper merely shook his head as Dr. and Mrs. Larsen and I laughed at the pair.

"Dude!" Alexei yelled at him while Seth flicked a rock at him

"Oww. Damn Seth! That Hurt!" He proclaimed, with a pout and a hurt looking face

"Alexei, your marshmallow" I realized I stifled a laugh.

"Huh?" He turned his attention to his marshmallow, which without my knowledge had been in the whole time, it drooped and then slipped of the stick and into the fire.

"Damnit!" He shot up and shouted as I laughed

"We have more" The doctor told him

"Well, at least I kept tradition" He smiled, a big toothy grin at me, before laughing, and I found myself laughing too.

"Thank you" I told him, and everybody poked their marshmallow with their stick and stuck them in the fire

"I think I'm gonna need help with mines? Bell" He exaggerated my name by dragging it out

"Can you help?" It was funny being around Alexei because just him, being himself made me laugh.

"Of course" I said, he scooted over so me was more close to me.

"How long are you supposed to keep it in there? It's so much more easier with the microwave" He said, rolling his eyes I laughed.

"Not long, it's supposed to be melty in the middle" I explained, helping him hold the stick in the fire

"Well, how do you know when it's melty in the middle?" He asked, I smiled before answering

"Well, it'll look bumpy on the outside, and if it's really close, you'll have to turn it" I explained to him

"Ohhhh" I laughed, he unnecessarily dragged the word out, trying to make his understanding known, and it made me laugh

"Do you get it?" I asked, letting my hand fall away from the stick as he held it

"Yeah, yeah, I got it" He stared at the marshmallow with such intensity that I thought it might levitate.

"Has he always been this funny?" I asked Kasper as he handed me a s'more.

"Practically" He said, biting into his, I laughed. I missed my father a little more than I thought. I looked over at Alexei as I took a bite of my s'more. He started to get impatient and looked over at me, I laughed

"You can pull it out now" His face lit up and he quickly yanked it out, Vera and Dr. Larsen laughing at their adopted son's actions

"It never gets old having him as a son" Dr. Larsen said, and I noticed he was eating a s'more too, and so was Vera.

"I can completely agree, Henry" She smiled up at her husband

"Hey dad, I also gotta hang with you down at the hospital for a while. English teacher wants a report" He said, carefully assembling the s'more in his hand

"Sure Seth" Dr. Larsen smiled at him, I looked up at Kasper who smiled at me, I leaned my head on his shoulder. I heard Alexei grumble and I looked over and he was trying to assemble his s'more but somehow the marshmallow got everywhere except on the half of Hershey bar.

"Alexei, how'd it get in your hair?" I asked him, amazed the marshmallow made it up that far

"I don't know" He grumbled out, and all we could do was laugh.

"I'll help you all the way this time" I told him

"Okay, but you can take over after I roast the marshmallow part, because I like that part" I smiled at him

"Okay" He stuck the marshmallow on the stick and roasted it, and when it was done, I had Kasper hold my half eaten s'more and I helped Alexei. I told him to put the marshmallow right over the chocolate and then I put the graham on top and told him to pull. He took it out slowly, as if something was going to break everything apart. Once he got the stick out and away from the s'more I had in my hand, he did a quick fist pump, then turned to retrieve the sticky treat. I got mines back from Kasper, who laughed at Alexei.

"He may be a typical blonde, but that's my brother" Kasper said and Alexei smiled

"Hey!" He yelled when he figured out the 'typical blonde' part

"I resent that, I'm very intellectual, and blonde" Dr. Larsen said

"Well, I don't think that you are very typical" He said, rewardingly at Dr. Larsen

"These are the boys I call my sons" He shook his head, in a good way "But I love them" He added and smiled. Everyone started making more s'mores and soon after a good couple attempts, Alexei got the hang of them, and he was very happy about that.

"I haven't had this much fun in a while" I said, Kasper's arm, snaked around my waist

"Well, I'm glad" He smiled, he leaned down and kissed me sweetly on the lips, and a bright, flash blinked, which had us both blinking and rubbing our eyes. When our vision came back, we saw Seth, standing up, with a camera.

"Facebook Moment" He singsong and I blushed

"AWW YEAH!" Alexei yelled and I burst out laughing, I looked over at him and realized he was talking about his 'invention'. Two graham crackers at the bottom, the chocolate, two or three marshmallows, I couldn't tell and more chocolate and them finally two more graham crackers.

"Alexei, tell me you're seriously not going to ingest that" Dr. Larsen said, and Alexei's eyes got big, and just glimmered with so much excitement. I'm going to be very frank, never have I in my entire life see anyone eat that big of a s'more that fast. It was very entertaining. Everyone after that just sort of winded down and just looked up at the stars.

"I think it's about time we head in" Vera said, and we all agreed. Kasper had to pick me up, so I could stand and stretch and when I looked over at Alexei I couldn't help but smile. He had chocolate and marshmallow covering his mouth and multiple wrappers around and on him while he slept. Seth looked at him and shook his head

"I got him" I smiled, as Kasper picked me up and we all started towards the door, except Vera.

"I'm gonna clean up this mess" She said, beginning to pick up Alexei's wrappers

"Need any help?" I asked her over Kasper's shoulder

"Oh no, I'm fine" She smiled and Kasper continued to carry me upstairs.

"I'm glad I ran in front of your bike" I told him

"I'm glad you did, because if you didn't; I wouldn't know the beautiful, smart and funny girl in my arms" He replied, and I smiled.

"You sure know how to make a girl blush, huh?" I said, and he laughed, he walked into my room and laid me down on the bed.

"I'm gonna take a shower, I'll be back" He said, and I nodded. I turned on the television and decided to watch reruns from Family Guy. Kasper came back in, in a white tank top and red silk pajama pants; I smiled. He lay on the bed, right next to me and we watched it together. He may not know this, but it's moments like these where I find my sanity slowly coming back to me.


	6. Kasper Kaspers Larsen

**I would like to thank all of you who has reviewed, and I feel excited. I graduated today, and today's also my birthday, so here is another chapter, thank you guys, you make the story worth writing.**

* * *

><p>I woke up in Kasper's arms and I smiled. I remember falling asleep this way, and the campout and even marshmallows in Alexei's hair.<p>

"He got it out" Kasper's voice came to me in a whisper, as lips were pressed against my forehead. A smile spread itself across my face.

"It was fun, it reminded me of my dad" I told him, his grasp on be became tighter

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself" He said, I smiled again.

"I want to stay just like this" I said and breathed in his scent, I could never tell what it was, just that I loved it. I heard him laugh, I could feel his chest rise and fall.

"I never knew that you liked the stars so much. I would've gotten you one" He said, I laughed

"That's right, vampires don't need air, they can go into space without suits" I teased him sleepily.

"Is there anything you treasure that's not with you?" He asked, I do kind of miss my iPod.

"A few things" It was one of the old ones, my dad's. It was all big and blocky but I didn't mind, as long as I could listen to his songs, I was fine.

"Okay, because I was thinking. Seth and I could go and get them, I'd want you to remain here because Henry said there were a few things you and him needed to discuss" He said

"So, later on. I'll need you to write down whatever you want us to get" He said, I nodded into his chest. Is this what you call love? I cared deeply for Kasper, but I'm not sure if this is it? I'm not sure if my heart would even allow me to declare itself ready to give away. I don't understand why I feel this way, he's been nothing but loving, caring, and generous to me and I just decide that I can't love him? I don't understand why that is, but it just is and it's that way. I do wish that I could tell if he loves me, I think he _cares _strongly about me, but I don't know about love. He held me tightly, as I began loosing myself in thought. His touch brought me out of a daze, and I scooted closer to him.

"Are you all biological brothers or no?" I asked him, and he laughed

"Yes, they are both my biological brothers. I really don't understand why our hair color differs, but I guess it's just genes" He said, and I reached out to touch his hair. It felt like silk and my fingers just glided through.

"What's your real last name?" I asked

"You're gonna laugh at this one" He said "Kaspers" He said

"Really?" I asked as he pushed wild strands of hair away

"Yes, truthfully honest" I smiled, his name was the most unique out of them all. Kasper Kaspers, I giggled.

"Why laugh?" He asked, genuinely curious "Because one day, that'll be your name" I kind of laughed that off.

"Because, it's the same name twice but with another letter the second time, it's funny" I sobered up and told him, he rubbed my arm

"Well, it's gonna be your name, so you're going to have a funny last name" I scooted closer to him

"Am I making you cold?" He chuckled

"No" I told him, I found comfort in having him close to me, just so I know that I'm not alone, so I know that I'm not the only one going through this.

"You're not, you have me, and Alexei; somehow, you have Seth and Henry and Vera. Don't ever think you're alone again, because you're not" I found a smile coming onto my face, now I couldn't help blushing whenever he read my mind, and sometimes, somehow it…tickled? Of course no one was really invading, but when he did, I could always tell because it would tickle a little.

"You're right" I told him, "I do have you guys" I smiled. I haven't really called anyone reliable except for Sam, who I'd have to call.

"Do you want to call her now?" He asked me, I bit my lip thinking about it.

"Yeah, last time I called was the second day I got here and it's now my fourth I believe. I'll just leave out the rape part" I bitterly laughed at myself, but Kasper who didn't find my dry sense of humor funny at all.

"Do you want some privacy?" He asked, I shook my head no. He handed me the house phone.

"Hello?" She answered the phone, it was definitely earlier than usual; I never checked the time.

"Hi Sam" I said, I could _feel_ her grinning

"Bell, how's everything going?" She asked me

"Good" I smiled, I didn't like lying to her but then again, sometimes telling her what really happened, she'd blow things out of proportion

"They had a campout. It was fun, and Alexei accidently burned the first marshmallow; remember my dad's tradition and sometimes, sometimes you'd come?" I knew she was remembering as I grasped the small locket within my hands, I closed my eyes shut, trying not to let the tears fall and escape from my eyes. Kasper's hand was intertwined with mines, and he was whispering that everything was going to be okay.

"Bell, I remember. He never meant to burn them but he always did" She said, and laughed; she was crying too.

"And then that one time, that overgrown cricket got in our tent, so ours landed in the lake" She said, I laughed, remembering the both of us doing exactly that.

"Or the time, we had to stop at a store in the next town, and when we got there we realized he already had the piece so we drove for nothing" I said, I wiped the tears away as Kasper put a quick kiss on my forehead. He was tying me down to reality, and making my sanity stay; making the bruises seem less of what they are.

"You been home?" She asked

"No, Kasper and Seth are going to get some things though" I told her

"Seth?" She asked

"Kasper's brother, he has another" I said, she released a small 'ohh'

"Well, Kasper. I know you're next to her, be careful you hear me. Her father is a drunken, dangerous mess" She told him

"We will" I know he really wanted to say something like 'Don't worry 'bout a thang little lady' like the cowboys do, John Wayne used to say stuff like that. Kasper flashed a smile at me.

"How are your bruises?" She asked me

"We're getting there. Some fading and some not" I said, examining one of my legs

"Good, Bell is something wrong?" She asked me

"No, why would you think that?" I asked her

"You didn't talk about the day after you were there. Did something happen? Who hurt you?" One thing I forgot to mention, Sam is very **thorough** with everything. I looked at Kasper, who nodded

"A va- man broke in and he raped me…again" I said

"What?" She yelled

"You don't understand though, he was special. He could do things not other people could do" I told her

"What? A vampire?" Her dry sense of humor never made more sense "Oh my fucking god, they're turning you into a nut case" She said

"No, he was. The Larsens" I tried to compress a smile "have been nothing but good to me" I said

"Oh what, they tell you they're vampires too?" She asked, and I didn't know how to respond

"Bell you're scaring me" She said

"But I'm telling you the truth" I told her "Believe me Natalie" I could hear her sigh, and cry.

"Where does he live? I'm coming over right now" She said, I heard shuffling. She was crying.

"I could sent Seth for you" Kasper told her

"Fine, what does he look like?" She asked

"Tall, brown hair, long nose, brown eyes he's like 5'6 I'd say" Kasper said

"Kay, well I'll see you in a little" She told me. I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Can I ask?" He asked me

"Believe Me Natalie is a song by the Killers. One of my dad's favorite bands and when I used to get in trouble, I'd always say 'Believe Me Natalie' and that's how he knew I was telling the truth. I would never use it unless I was really serious about it" I told him, he nodded in understanding

"I've heard the song before. It's a nice song" He said, putting the phone back on the nightstand.

"Yeah, I like Spaceman too" I volunteered

"More or less than Mr. Brightside?" He asked, I shrugged

"I can't compare" I smiled, I was almost lying on him.

"I remember Sweet Talk. That was the go to song for everything" I recollected

"I never heard that one before" He said, and I turned and looked him in the eyes, my elbow supporting me

"When you bring my iPod back, I can play it for you" I told him, again I breathed in his scent; and it smelled the same.

"Did you expect different?" He asked me

"I don't know" I was confused, in a good way. About something, well more someone that cares about me, my bruises were fading. My scars were healing, and so was the tears in my skin. Thank you Kasper.


	7. Personal Items

We laid there for a few more minutes until I remembered I had to write the list for Kasper to get for me.

"How about we go downstairs in the kitchen? That way you can still write the list and eat?" He suggested and I nodded and he sped around the bed and helped me up. It was a lot of friction between my legs, it was a little hurtful to walk but I managed; Kasper took my hand and walked me out of my room and down the stairs. Usually he'd carry me but I need to walk around and maybe the stinging will subside. Since he was a little ahead of me, when he got to the bottom, he held my hand and waited for me to reach the bottom of the stairs. We headed right and into the kitchen and headed to the island; Kasper had to pick me up for this one. He sat me down on the bar stool and handed me a writing pad and a pen and I started thinking of the things I wanted from home.

_iPod_

_Black Converses_

_Journal (Under the bedframe) _

_Lolita Necklace (In the closet, taped above the doorframe)_

_Stuffed Penguin_

I think that was mostly, all I needed. Things that I really cared about, really wanted here with me and not at the house; with them. I sat and tapped the pen on the countertop, thinking of anything else I might need.

"Bells, how's it going?" Alexei came striding past me, looking over Kasper's shoulder to see what he was doing before sitting down across from me.

"Hey Alex" I said

"Alex?" He asked

"Well, I thought it fits" I told him, he nodded and smiled

"Anyway, pops still wants to talk to you. So, since Seth is out getting that chick" He said I rolled my eyes "I'm going with Kasper to get your stuff. You done with the list?" He asked me, I nodded and slid it over the table to him, he nodded going over it

"This it?" He asked, I nodded "Stuffed penguin?" He asked me questioningly

"Don't judge me" I told him playfully and he laughed

"Okay" He said and ripped the paper off and folded it and stuck it in his pocket. He ripped off another piece of paper and began folding it, making creases and flipping it.

"Lexei, what are you doing?" I asked, he didn't take his eyes off of the paper but he shushed me. I scoffed and watched him. He was so concentrated and focused, it was funny. After a few minutes, he put a paper swan on the table in front of me.

"Lexei, I didn't know you could do that! It's beautiful" I knew that Origami took a little of a while to do and fully learn, I just didn't know he knew how.

"I learned a while back, after I learned Martial Arts" He smiled brightly

"That's great" I told him, he smiled and stood as Kasper put a plate of pancakes in front of me

"I can't eat all these pancakes" I looked at the huge stack and told him, he shrugged

"Just eat what you can, after all you really haven't been eating right" Kasper told me, I nodded and Lexei put the syrup next to me.

"M'kay" I said and started pouring the over sugary syrup over the stack.

"That's my girl" Kasper leaned over and kissed my temple, I smiled as they walked out of the kitchen towards the front door. I heard Dr. Larsen's voice as I cut into the pancakes and stuck them into my mouth; god, he cooks like my father. I smiled, I missed him.

"Bellamy, it's good to see you doing well" He said, and took the seat where Alexei had resided.

"Hi Dr. Larsen" I said, and took another bite of the pancakes Kasper made for me

"How is everything?" He asked me, I tilted my head forward

"Good, everything going good. Kasper and Lexei went to go get some of my things" I told him he smiled, he looked like an old Hollywood star.

"Why, thank you. Bellamy, how are you doing emotionally? Mentally?" He asked me

"I mean, I'm doing okay. A few trust issues here and there but I don't think it's anything that bad" I told him he nodded in understanding

"May I ask you a few questions?" He asked me, I nodded, eating more of the sugary breakfast

"Did you, or do you cut yourself?" He asked me, I bit into my lip

"Use to" I told him, he clasped his hands together, all doctor like

"Okay, you ever abuse any type of drugs or medication?" He asked me, I shook my head no

"Except for once, I tried to commit suicide a few times through cutting and once through taking pills" I told him, he smiled bravely

"I'm glad that you're being honest with me" He said, I smiled

"You're helping me, thank you" I told him, he smiled again

"Thank _you_" He said "Okay, one last question. Do you want to go see a therapist?" He asked me. I bit into my lip, thinking about it, and I think that Kasper would want me to

"Maybe. I know Sam and Kasper would really want me to" I told him, eating more of the sticky pancakes

"No, Bellamy. It's if _you_ want to" He said, I sat and thought about it; then I nodded "Yeah. It'd be good for me" I told him, and he nodded and smiled

"Good. I've known this man for a long time, he's one of us as well" He said, I tensed up a little at his words. I wasn't completely sure that I could exactly trust another male vampire

"Kasper could always go with you" He offered, I smiled and shook my head

"No, I've just have to learn who I can and cannot trust" I told him, he smiled and looked at me. He had very small dimples

"I'm proud" He smiled, and stood; then we heard the door open "Well, I think that Seth is back with your friend" Sam appeared in the doorframe, and when she saw me she ran over and her arms flew around me.

"Are you okay?" She asked me, I nodded "I've missed you Bell-bel" She said, I smiled

"I've missed you too!" I told her, she pulled back and looked at my face. I had a few bruises and scratches but they were fading away, slowly but fading away. She smiled and sat down next to me, I looked over at Seth, who smiled

"Thanks Seth" I smiled at him

"No problem Bell" He said and headed upstairs, she sat next to me and grabbed my hand and smiled.

"How's everything going Bell?" She asked me, I smiled

"Great. Kasper and his brother Alexei are going to get my things from the old house, just a few things" I told her, she smiled

"I'm glad that you're okay and safe and I want to meet Kasper" She said, I smiled thinking of the campout we had last night.

"What happened?" She saw my smile, I smiled harder

"We had a campout, and Alexei accidently burned the first marshmallow. We definitely kept tradition" I told her happily

"I'm glad that you're happy" She said to me, I smiled

"Everything is definitely getting better for me. I can walk now too, and I just have so much fun here Sam" I told her, she looked like she was going to cry again.

"Oh don't cry" I told her, she nodded and reached for her purse.

"Yeah, I brought some things. I wasn't sure if you already had any or not" I smiled

"Thank you, you've saved me from the awkwardness of asking Vera" I said, she smiled

"Who's Vera?" She asked me, I smiled. If felt funny just talking with her like this

"Vera's Dr. Larsen's wife" I said, she nodded and I smiled

"Okay, yeah she's here. Kay wait for a sec" Seth came into the kitchen and handed me his phone, I guess him and Sam would, talk it out

"Hello?" I asked

"Hi sweetheart" I smiled, it was Kasper "Is there anything else you want before we leave?" He asked me, I chewed my lip thinking about it

"No, everything I want is on that list" I told him, I heard Lexei in the background. Kasper sighed, and I heard shuffling and then he spoke.

"Do you need any…personal items?" Oh my god. This is so weird, talking about this subject with a boy, and a vampire boy at that!

"No, I'm fine" I told him, he sighed a sigh of relief

"Okay, we should be home soon okay? Maybe your friend Sam could stay for dinner, I think she really misses you" He said, I smiled

"Is that okay with Dr. Larsen and Vera?" I asked him

"Oh, they won't" Seth began

"Mind" I laughed, Kasper finished Seth's sentences. I wondered if they did this all the time

"Okay, we'll be back in a little bit. See you soon" I smiled, I blushed too and I'm pretty sure Sam caught that.

"See you" I said and hung up and handed the phone back to Seth. Sam's cheeks were also red as ever, I'd have to see what that was all about. We sat there for hours, just talking about anything and everything, like we used to. She asked me a lot about the Larsen's, and sometimes I could answer and then, sometimes I couldn't and she seemed okay with it. I'm glad that she's happy about me, and that she thinks highly of Kasper too.


	8. Help Me Get Down

**Guys don't forget to vote on the polls, so that Bellamy and Kasper's song as a couple can be chosen. If there's a song that you think should me on there, pm me. I'm sorry for the long break between uploading; I was working on other stories and technical difficulties. This isn't their song, if you guys would **_**vote w**_**e'd be getting somewhere. Just pick a song, a little click and voila! There's a surprise because her birthday is in a few days, but shhh! Kasper won't know until the next chapter!**

Dinner went better than I expected. There weren't any awkward silences at all, Kasper sat by me and Sam sat on my left. Even Dr. Larsen ate with us, and I know he's a doctor and all which means that usually he's busy. Sam was talking to Seth, that's a big improvement; Alexei was sitting at the table still playing his PSP.

"WHAT NOW YOU CANADIAN BEEYOTCH?" Alexei jumped up from his seat as he shouted, waving his hands in the air in victory.

"Yo, American Gladiator calm it down a bit!" Sam told him

"Alexei! Please watch your language" Vera scolded the blonde young vampire

"You're just mad 'cuz I just whipped some ass in Black Ops" He challenged her

"Really?" She turned her head to me "Bell, I guess he doesn't know what he's getting himself into" She smiled to me

"She's right you know?" I asked him, he just smiled "Everyone who's challenged her, has lost" I finished, he scoffed

"Well, we will see about that" Alexei stood up, and looked down on her "My room! 5 minutes! Be there!" And with that he confidently walked off, and up to his room, I shook my head and smiled.

"I have your things up in my room" Kasper told me, I smiled at him.

"I want them, let's go" I stood up with him, and walked a little too fast for his liking. He sped over behind me and put his hands on my waist to slow me down.

"Slow down!" He laughed, I smiled

"I was like half way there!" I whined, he laughed more

"You didn't even make it to the steps yet" Good point. I laughed

"_Well_, if you think you could go faster be my guess" He smirked at me

"Kasper I was kidding!" I looked at him, oh he was going to do it too "Kasper I was kidd-" He zoomed up the steps and I clutched his shirt; I felt like I was floating, or about to fall. When he stopped, I felt like I was going to fall and I gripped him hard.

"I have you, I would never let you fall" I smiled at him as he sat me down on my bed. I shook my head at him. He sped off, and came back with a black bag; he sat down in front of me.

"There it is" He said to me, I looked down at the bag. It's been awhile. I reached my hand in and felt the cool metal back; I smiled and pulled it out. I held it up, to look at it.

"Oh, I've missed you" I said. Every time I listened to it, I was always amazed that it still works. I sat it down in my lap and reached into the bag again; a little scared of what I might pick up even though I knew exactly what was in the bag. I felt the outline, and smiled; this was _another_ necklace my dad bought me, I loved this because he inscribed something in it and it meant the world to me. It said, Let's See How Far We've Come; now before I actually took the time and looked through his iPod, I had no idea on what that meant. I smiled and sat that in my lap next to my iPod. I reached in the bag yet again and pulled out my journal. I glanced up at Kasper and realized he was watching my reaction to each of the objects.

"You know, one day. I want to burn this" I told him, he put his hand on my knee "I've only wrote in this when that something bad happened. I'm gonna burn it, when everything is said and done" I'm glad Kasper didn't ask me anything about that, but then again he's probably in my head as we speak, or as I speak. I laughed when I pulled out my shoes, I don't know why but they just screamed happiness; and lastly, Finnegan. Kasper laughed when I said that in my head.

"You're such a mental terrorist" He laughed even more

"It's called reading minds" He corrected me

"Still a mind terrorist" I mumbled out, he shook his head

"Why'd you name your stuffed penguin Finnegan?" He asked, I always loved when people asked me that, I smiled

"Because that was my dad's middle name" He looked at me and smiled. I laid back and sighed, when was the last time I charged my iPod?

"I took care of it already" Kasper said, I smiled and grabbed his hand. I grabbed the necklace and put it on the nightstand, Finnegan was above my head and I grabbed the headphones and put one in my left ear.

"Come listen with me" I told him, I scrolled through the songs, and picked a Killers song.

"What song is it?" He asked me, I smiled

"Guess" I looked over at him

_**There's a plane and I am flying, There's a mountain waiting for me**_

_**Oh these years have been so trying, I don't know if I can use them**_

Kasper looked at me with his green eyes; this was the song I've listened to millions of times when a new bruise appeared, a new cut, or scratch. When I was left wondering what the hell my life was going to end up like. After what I've been through, there's not much that you think your life is going somewhere, it just gets worse and worse.

_**Am I strong enough to be the one? Will I live to have some children?**_

_**Help me get down, I can make, help me get down **_

Kasper's hand traced the side of my face, my mind wandered to all the bad times; my eyes started stinging. I let out a breath and he wiped away the falling tear. I can't believe yet again, I'm crying in front of him.

"It's going to be fine" He said, I wanted badly to believe him but when things end up like they did, it doesn't leave you with very much hope.

_**Help me get down, I can make, help me get down **_

_**If I only knew the answer; I wouldn't be bothering you father**_

_**Help me get down, I can make, help me get down **_

_**Help me get down, I can make, help me get down **_

_**If I only knew the answer, And if all our days are numbered, Then why do I keep counting?**_

His beautiful green eyes told me that everything was going to be okay, but I just can't believe everything I see can I? I did that once, and I learned my lesson, to never even try to attempt it again. It's hard to believe everything someone tells me, it's hard to just live. It's even harder with the memories I go through

_**My sugar sweet is so attainable, This behavior so unexplainable**_

_**The days just slip and slide, like they always did**_

_**The trouble is my head, won't let me forget it**_

Every hit and kick I remember as if it happened minutes ago. I'm angry at myself for remembering, those green orbs keep telling me otherwise. The memories just flood back and even though the times I've listened to the song, this always happens, I still want too.

_**I took one last good look around, so many unusual sounds**_

_**I gotta get my feet on the ground**_

_**Help me get down I can make, **_

_**Help me get down, I can make, help me get down **_

_**Help me get down, I can make, help me get down **_

_**If I only knew the answer, I wouldn't be bothering you father**_

Kasper's thumb brushed over my lips, as he stared into my eyes. Kasper would never hurt me, never and I had trouble believing it. God, I wish I could trust him; but so much has happened, that's made my life less valuable to me and everyone around me.

_**Help me get down, I can make, help me get down **_

_**Help me get down, I can make, help me get down **_

_**If I only knew the answer, and if all of our days are numbered**_

I always thought that, that I would die before I turn 16. Sometimes, things just got that worse, that bad, that horrible that I couldn't bear to show my face for a few days. I learned to become a good liar, a successful one. It wasn't something I was proud of, my father always said, an honest person is the one that will lead you to a righteous victory. New bruise was a fall on the stairs, a slip to a table, a fall, trip; I was becoming good, until now.

_**Would you help me get down, I can make it help me get down, help me get down**_

_**Help me get down**_

_**I can make it, help me get down**_

_**If only I knew the answer**_

_**If I change my way of living , and if I pave my streets with good times**_

_**Will the mountain keep on giving?**_

_**And if all of our days are numbered?**_

_**Why do I keep counting?**_

Kasper was wiping tears away along with me as they came. I didn't want to say this out loud, I sort of didn't want him to know; about everything. Yes, things have been better now but that doesn't mean that everything's perfect from now on. I know I'm not perfect, no matter how hard I try, no matter how hard I want it I just can't get it.

"Bellamy, I'm here" I know, I know. I can't explain exactly what I'm feeling right now

"I know" I can't even think of any type of word to fully show him my gratitude, how fucked up am I?

"It doesn't matter, just know that I'm here. I'm always here" He said to me, I just looked at him with teary eyes. I can't describe my feelings for him, I would say I love him but then I can't tell if I'm lying or telling the truth. He moved, inch by inch closer to me. Caressing me, comforting me, reassuring me, protecting me. I think he loves me, I think but I don't want him too, I don't want him to love me and I can't love him back; he'd probably say something like, oh its fine but I know it's not. I can't put anybody else in a situation to get hurt, it seems like I'd feel guilty and wrong and I have no clue, whatsoever on how to fix things like this. Kasper was fully holding me and I don't know it this was a mistake or not, but I put my arms around him, and I hugged him, I held him. Is it so bad? I have feelings for him, and I can't control them and I can't control them 24 hours a day, all my life. His green eyes bored a little portal, like he could see my uncleansed soul, my sins, my wrongdoings; and a little of me hated that. I was always, _always_ hiding behind something, behind anything, everything.

"Things change" He said, he cupped my cheek at an attempt to steady me from shaking

"Maybe, maybe no" I told him, his lips were so close to mines, I could feel the coolness rolling off of them.

"Yes, they do. All the time" He mumbled, I could feel his breath on my lips. I felt my eyes began a battle from his green ones to his lips.

"We both know we want to" I closed my eyes and felt his cold lips and my warm ones fuse together. It was like he was taking the memories away, from me, from my memories, from my brain and I can't thank him enough.

**The song used in this chapter is Why Do I Keep Counting by The Killers! Don't forget to vote!**


	9. I Felt Free

**Guys, please vote, you're killing my kushka here. It's only like three little clicks and that's it. So far only 2 people voted? I think we can do better. I was listening to music writing this chapter, so I was all mused up. I hope you guy like this.**

* * *

><p>I didn't want to let Kasper know I was awake, I didn't know if he knew or not. I looked past him and to the window, it had been raining. I smiled, I let myself drift away from him, who seemed to be in his 'down time', and I grabbed my iPod and my converses and made my way downstairs.<p>

I opened the door and the cool air hit me, I turned on my iPod and to one of my favorite playlist, stuck it in my pocket and began running, towards the back of the house, into the woods. I felt good, free almost like there was no burdens on my shoulder whatsoever, like my father was watching me, nodding me towards more encouragements, or more of whatever made me happy. I did wonder if my mother noticed if I was gone, but to be honest, I didn't really give a damn. I smiled. I cursed, I said a swear word, a sinful word, a curse word. I felt good, the pain of the rape has stopped, so I could freely move my legs around without whimpering in pain and I felt free. I remember my father trying to teach me to play electric guitar, a prized possession of his which he sold to a pawn shop to get my necklace. The guy said he's never seen another one of those in a while, I breathed, I missed him and I could tell he was looking down on me, happy.

I wonder if he was still alive, the pond shop owner, who knows maybe I could buy it back. I mean I could get a job and well I'm good at a few things, my dad used to always fix cars and I would hand him things, like wrenches and car parts. I feel like I'm molding myself, doing things that I like, and maybe, just maybe I can go back to school and catch up on everything. Hopefully Vera doesn't take it overboard with all her fashion. I keep running, loving the sound of the leaves and the branches giving away under my weight. I can do anything I now set my mind too, anything. And I don't know what to put the cause of this, one, I ran out in front of Kasper's bike; two, him altogether, either way, again, I felt free. I felt like singing at the top of my lungs, just simple knowing that I could; or screaming, just to get some type of feelings out. I laughed, I would've never thought of any of this before last week, in all this time my life had took a 180 degree change. Maybe I can start doing things I've always wanted to do, like paint, last time I painted was in 6th grade art class, and that was only a broken heart being drowned, if that makes sense. I can finally breathe!

"I CAN BREATHE!" I shouted and sat down by a tree to catch my breath. I can breathe and he nor she can stop me this time, I'm the one in control and free to do anything and everything I please, because I can. Like now, I'm running, I stopped running track a few months before my father died because he spent more time on cars around that time, and I learned a few more things. I think I'll do that, and maybe, I can learn to love again. Kasper, the thought of him just flooded my memory and that's when I thought about it. My father always kept that secret account, I smiled; he asked me to name it and I named it something silly of course, due to my young age. Pegasus, I was a very big Hercules fan at the time and that's what he named it, but knowing my father, he probably had some type of key or password and it probably was right under my nose too. I just sat and smiled to myself, the big picture of my life is beginning to become colorful and vibrant. Alive with color, and if you will, vampires. Yes, this was never possible, this feeling of newfound freedom, and, and love. But damn it! I'm going to love him, even if it kills me. I would've never thought such a thing before until now, thanks to them. I smiled, and began my journey to the house, this week I'm going to say it; I'm going to tell him that he's the best thing that has ever happened to me. He is, and I think he has every right to know, especially when he's the one who's been so protective and caring and gentle when I needed. I laughed as I thought all this in my head.

"Bell?" A sleepy-looking Alexei was in the front door, scratching his head

"Morning!" I said and slapped a quick kiss on his cheek that left him stunned, I somehow still had my earplugs in ran into the kitchen where Vera and Dr. Larsen was. I smiled as I hugged Dr. Larsen around his neck and quickly moving to hug Vera.

"I think I'll take you up on the therapist offer. And Vera, I think we may go shopping today" They both looked at me flabbergasted as I smiled and ran upstairs into the hallway. Sam had stayed the night so I barged into her room and she was wide awake talking to Seth, ooh. I jumped on her and hugged her with my best death grip and then gave Seth a hug.

"Have you taken drugs?" She asked me, I laughed and ran out of their room and into mines, where a sleeping Kasper lay. I jumped on the bed, shaking it and waking him up, he smiled.

"Up, up, up!" I said, he rubbed his eyes "Can't sleep all day can you?" I asked he smiled and turned to me

"What's going on?" He asked me

"You" I said, he smiled

"I'm not understanding" He looked confusedly at me, who just smiled

"You're all pepped up why?" He asked me

"You're beautiful" I said to him, and he laughed

"One, I should be saying that to you, and two, should I be worried about-" I didn't even give him time to say anything else as I brought my lips down to his. I smiled into the kiss, happy, proud of myself; I don't need to have that sulking attitude anymore! I can fucking breathe!

"Bellamy?" He spoke, I pulled away and looked at him

"You're acting different, what happened?" He asked me, I just smiled, it seems like I've been doing a lot of that since.

"You, Kasper. You happened" I smiled and leaned down and pecked his lips. I pulled to him and hugged him as tightly as I could.

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me" I told him, I felt his arms tightened around me

"_You_ are the best thing to happen to me!" He said, I smiled

"We should go outside today, it rained a little but after that it's fine" I said, I was cheery, giddy, over excited. This is how far I've come dad, and I hope that you're proud. You're little girl is growing up and is getting happier and happier each and every day!

"Bellamy" He looked speechless, trying to find words to fit the situation.

"You know, we should have a paintball fight. It'd be fun" I said to him, he looked up at me and smiled

"Okay" He said, and just then Dr. Larsen knocked

"Come in" I said he entered the room and smiled

"Bellamy, the therapist will be here at 12" He said, I smiled

"Great, we could go shopping now. Will you please tell Vera and Sam?" I asked him

"Of course" He said and smiled, ever since I've actually met Vera and she gave me my necklace she's been trying to get me out of the house, and to do shopping. Not that I've had that many clothes here anyway.

"Bellamy, Samantha, come please" I heard Vera's voice, along with some keys jingling. I quickly kissed Kasper on the lips and headed downstairs.

"Where we going?" She asked as we came down the stairs

"Shopping with Vera" I smiled, Vera told us to follow her and we went into the garage. She pushed a button and the Bentleys lights flashed. Sam's mouthed dropped.

"Come on girls" She turned to us and smiled, I laughed and yelled "Shotgun!" Sam snapped out and pouted

"No fair" She said, as she got in back and I laughed as I got in front and strapped my seatbelt; after Vera told me too.

"I'm glad you decided to get out of the house" She said, she revved the engine and the most smoothest sound came out.

"Me too" I said as she sped off, I laughed.

"What's this song on the radio?" Sam asked me, Vera turned the nob and I smiled

"It's Muse" I said and laughed, I missed singing along with the radio

"Oh, does this song bring memories back" Vera said and smiled

"_I want to reconcile the violence in your heart; I want to recognize your beauty just not as a mask_" I sang, I loved this song

"_I want to exorcise the demons from your past, I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires of your heart_" Vera sang with me and I smiled at her, she has such a beautiful voice

"_You trick your lovers that you're wicked and divine, you may be a sinner but your innocence is mine_" I sang, and Vera smiled at me. Not one of her usual smiles either, a motherly one, as to say that he's proud of me.

"Dr. Larsen sing this song to you?" I asked her, she smiled

"He played it while we danced together" She said, I smiled

"But the boys said that he didn't listen to Muse" I said to her, a little confused

"He does, he just doesn't tell them; They'd never let up on him" She laughed, and I laughed too knowing a majority of the harassment would be Alexei. She pulled into a parking lot and we all got out, I never noticed that she was wearing all white, cool.

"Isn't white a little too holy for vampires?" I mumbled, not expecting her to answer me

"Well, when you got it, flaunt it" She laughed, she's just like a mother. The very first store we went to was something like Wet Seal, I knew because Sam used to always drag me into these places. I stood in awe of everything and Vera snapped me out by hanging me a very heavy stack.

"Try these on, go, go" She shooed me away and I laughed. My bruises were a slight yellow and didn't stand out much, a few more days and they'd be gone.

"Which one are you in Bell-bel?" Sam asked

"This one!" I stuck my hand out, I heard the dressing room door slam

"She's making you try on clothes too huh?" I asked, he laughed. The very first outfit I tried was shorts and a over the shoulder shirt. I saw Vera's snow white platforms.

"Come on out honey" I opened the door and she smiled

"You look beautiful" I did a goofey pose and she snapped a picture. I didn't realize it until I saw the flash

"Vera!" I said, rubbing my eyes

"It's what mothers do sweetheart. Now, get your behind back in there and put on a different outfit" I smiled and shook my head and changed outfits and on everyone she took a picture, and the same with Sam. Once we tried on all of the outfits, she bought every single one, which I wasn't expecting.

"Vera, you bought all those clothes?" I asked her

"Yes, you looked wonderful in all of them. You too Sam" She told her as we walked around with a bunch of bags.

"Thanks" Sam mumbled I just smiled

"Thank you Vera" I told her

"No need, it's what mother's do. Now, who wants some ice cream?" She asked. I smiled, she was calling me her child, she was right, because she was like my family now.

* * *

><p><strong>Vote guys, it's only a few chapters away until I will write the song in the chapter, you know where the poll is :D<strong>


	10. Let The War, Begin!

**HAPPY 10TH CHAPTER! I felt really good writing this and so did Bellamy. I'm happy, this is the 10th chapter and I don't know what else to say. So...**

* * *

><p>After about 5 more stores, we sat down and put all the bags down and it was like a freaking parade! I laughed and smiled as Vera went to go get us something to drink.<p>

"I've had so much fun!" I said, she smiled

"I'm proud of you!" Sam said to me, I smiled

"Thank you, I definitely feel better" I said, she laughed

"So, what are you going to do for your birthday?" She asked me.

"I don't know" I answered

"Have you even told them that your birthday is in a couple days?" She asked me

"Nope" I said, I felt like I didn't have a care in the world

"Are you gonna, because I can if I have to" She warned I laughed, I will. I then noticed that she was looking past my shoulder

"Hey what happened with Seth and you?" I asked her, and immediately she started blushing. I also had a feeling that they all were going to be seeing those pics too.

"Ooohhh" I said teasingly

"Shut up!" She smiled, Vera came and sat down "So, what are you girls talking about?" We looked at each other and laughed "I know that look" I threw my head back and laughed

"Yeah, you would say that" I told her, she smiled

"That boy is coming over to talk to you" She muttered and before I got the chance to say anything someone tapped my shoulder. I froze for a minute before turning

"Hi" He smiled, he had hair like Kasper's

"Hi" I said

"Um, you wanna hang out?" He asked me

"I, I have a boyfriend" I said, did I just say that?

"That's a pity, I would've loved to know you better" He said, I shook my head

"I don't think so" I said more to myself than him "I love him" I turned back around to see Vera looking at me lovely. I then realized I just said that I loved Kasper in front of his mom, his mom.

"Bellamy, Samantha; this is a mommy moment, so don't judge me" We laughed as she got up and hugged me

"Oh Vera" I said, she laughed

"Oh, don't 'oh Vera' me" She said, I laughed. I couldn't ask for a better role model

"Oh my! Girls, we better get back, it's almost 12" She said, we still had a time picking up the bags but once we got them we loaded them in the trunk and were back off to the Larsen household. I smiled at the song on the radio, who knew they played Panic! At The Disco?

"This song" Sam said, I smiled

"I love this song" I told her, she laughed

"You always love every song" She retorted

"I don't think I've heard the boys playing this one" I smiled, she pulled into the garage, and another car was there. I breathed.

"Ready?" Vera asked me, I nodded. We all descended from the car and into the house, and Vera took my bags up to my room as I joined Dr. Larsen and his vampire therapist friend.

"Hello, you must be Bellamy. I'm Dr. Leto" Hi hair was a pale blonde, almost white against his skin. His odd amber eyes stood out most though, he looked very youthful

"Hi" I shook his hand

"You could call me Jared if you like" He said

"Okay, Jared" I said, he nodded

"Let's go up to Henry's office for some privacy" He said, closing the book in his hand. He led the way to Dr. Larsen's office, and sat down in his chair and I sat down the one opposite him.

"So, Bellamy, for starters is there anything you want me to know, or talk about?" He asked me, I thought about this carefully

"We can just talk. I'm Bellamy, I'm 15 uhm" I laughed "I can't think of anything else" I said, he briefly laughed

"Okay, who's the girl staying here?" He asked

"Oh, that's Sam. She's been my best friend since, we met; she helped me a lot through the abuse" I said

"You've been abused?" He asked

"Yes, Dr. Larsen didn't say?" I asked he shook his head no

"He said, it wasn't his place" He said, I smiled, thank you Dr. Larsen

"So, do you want to tell me about the abuse?" He asked

"Well, my mother always have a string of men. Some kinda okay and some horrible. I mean some was kinda okay, they did their thing, and I did mines. But others just abused me just like my mom did" I explained to him, he wrote down a few things and I laughed

"What?" He asked

"You're taking notes on me" I said, he nodded

"Yes, being observant. I would want to remember the things you told me" He said I smiled

"Oh and I've been raped 4 times too" I said, his head shot up when I said that

"Your tone isn't showing any type of anger" He said

"I mean, yes I'm angry about it. But I'm tired of letting all of that bring me down" I told him, he smiled

"That is wonderful" He said, I smiled at him

"How do you feel about going back to school?" He asked me

"Happy" I answered, I did want to go back.

"That's wonderful, tell me about your father" He said

"My dad died 2 years ago. He was my favorite and he always kept my mother, as you could say, under control. After he died, I planned most of it, with his half-sister, and he loved cars. I have his iPod, and when he'd come home from work, we'd sit down and listen to it together" I told him, he smiled

"So, tell me about Kasper" He said, I blushed before answering

"What do you mean?" I asked him, he smiled

"I thought you two liked each other" He said, I smiled "Aha" I laughed

"We do. Today I told him he was the best thing to happen to me" I said, he smiled

"How'd he take it?" He asked me

"He told me I was" I smiled

"You two make a beautiful couple" He said

"Oh, no we're not dating" I threw my hands up in protest

"But, I thought" He began until I interrupted him

"No, I mean at least not yet" I said to him, he nodded in understanding

"Okay, okay. Teenage love didn't change a bit over the years" He mumbled and I laughed

"You married?" I asked him

"Okay, I'll answer a few questions" He said "Yes, I'm married" He said, I nodded

"Any kids?" I asked

"Why do I feel like this is twenty questions?" He laughed, so I laughed too

"Yes, before she was changed over. We had a girl" He said, he reached around and pulled out his iPhone and then showed me a picture. The small infant was wrapped in a pink blanket, fast asleep; I smiled

"She's beautiful" He threw on a fatherly smile

"Thank you" He said, putting his phone back in his pocket

"Now, back to you" He said "What about you hobbies, things you like to do" He said

"Well, I used to run track. I used to kinda paint" I told him

"And you stopped after your father passed?" He asked

"A few months before" I said to him

"You should start back up" He said, I smiled

"I should" I said, he looked at his watch

"Well, it seems like our hour is up" He said, I frowned. I was having fun talking to him; we got up and began heading downstairs.

"Let's say three times a week?" He asked

"Sounds good to me" I said to him, he continued into the kitchen to have a word with Dr. Larsen.

"Hey, Bell, what color do you want?" He asked me, I shrugged and followed him outside, where he was filling balloons with paint.

"Uhm, orange" I told him, he nodded and smiled.

"Tell everybody to go get dressed. This is an all-white occasion" He smiled, I laughed. Same old Alexei. I walked back into the house and Dr. Leto was gone and mostly everyone was in the living room

"Lexei says get dressed for the paint wars" I said Kasper smiled at me

"The what?" Vera came out of the kitchen

"Paint wars. Are you two in?" I asked her, I heard Dr. Larsen laugh and he came to stand beside Vera

"Let me guess, this was Alexei's idea?" He asked

"Actually, it was all Bellamy's" Kasper told him, he smiled

"I can't believe I'm saying this" He said I smiled "I'm in" I looked at Vera and she smiled

"Of course" She said

"Alexei wants us to wear white. So it'd be easier to see once I kick everyone's butt" I smiled

"Well, sorry to say Bellamy, I'll be the one to triumph" He smiled

"We'll see" Dr. Larsen reminded me of my father

"Very well. Boys, get dressed; come on girls" Vera told us and Sam and I followed her upstairs into an extra bedroom "I'll go get something for you girls to change in" She left out of the room and Sam plopped on the bed.

"So, what's going on with you and Seth? For like the millionth time?" I asked her, she blushed hard.

"Uh huh!" I said as Vera came back in loaded with bags. She dumped them into the bed and Sam moved to avoid being buried underneath them.

"Well, we can find something in this heaping pile" She began to quickly go through it, and handed a white bundle to me and Sam.

"Oh put these on too" Vera said handing me a shoebox. She turned me around and pushed me towards the bathroom. She gave me shorts and a loose white off the shoulder top and white high top converses.

"For effect!" She yelled from the bedroom I laughed. I opened the door and Vera smiled

"You look wonderful, now Samantha" Sam got up and marched into the bathroom and changed. Sam was wearing white shorts similar to mines and a white spaghetti strap tank top. Her converses were normal and Vera went to change and came out in shorts, a little longer than ours which was closer to her knee, and a vest type shirt.

"Are you ready?" She asked, we nodded and started our way downstairs. The boys were nowhere to be found, until Vera said that they were around back. We left the house and walked round back and met up with the boys, who were also decked out in white.

"Whoa-ho-ho-ho, snow bunnies" Only Alexei, I shook my head, only Alexei

"Okay" Alexei stood up straight, hand behind his back "We have 4 boys, and 3 girls; I'd say that is a fair enough fight. Each and every one of you get a different colour" We, us girls stood facing the boys and Alexei marched up and down between the two lines

"When we are no longer to see any white, that means you are out. Everyone understand?" He asked, we nodded. We went over to the garage and picked up a few bags.

"I will assign you all a color" He felt like he has so much authority, he even has a white hat!

"Seth, brown" He handed Seth the bag and stepped forward, I always find it funny how Alexei had people play along in his little dream world "Kasper, green" He handed Kasper the bag and stepped in front of Dr. Larsen

"Dad, red. That doesn't need explaining" He smiled "Mom, yellow; Sam, black, and finally, Bellamy, orange. I have blue, now, everyone open your bags to show you have nothing but the color I assigned you" He said, we all opened the bags and had nothing but our color.

"Good. Now, it's every dude or dudette for themselves" And with that, we began running into the woods, taking cover before we could actually throw. I heard a big splat on the tree where I was, I looked and it was green

"You are so dead!" I tried looking for him and a big splat hit my leg. The red paint had a big splatter effect. I laughed. I grabbed a paint balloon and launched it at the doctor who ducked and it hit Vera on the shoulder. Before I could move my shirt was splashed with her yellow, I ran and threw a paintball and took over under a tree and soon heard a "Damnit! Bell, I'm coming for ya" I hit Alexei, which was too funny for me. I heard footsteps and I launched one, and I hit Dr. Larsen on the back. So far, I've hit Vera, Lexei, and Dr. Larsen, and I _need_ to get Kasper. Someone threw a balloon and it landed in front of me. It was blue.

I stood and ran for a different cover, and while doing that, I got smacked in the butt with one.

"Ouch" I said, I looked and it was no other color than green. I saw Kasper run and I threw a balloon my hardest, and it smacked him in the cheek. My cover was doing everything but covering me and he came running towards me. Damn vampires and their super speed. I began running, as fast as I could but before I knew it, he picked me up splashed me with _two_ balloons. I popped one over his head and it got all in his hair, I ran and a brown balloon smacked my ankle , I growled.

"Uh oh" He whispered and laughed, I'm so glad he didn't use his vampire abilities like _some people!_ I ran as fast as I could and my, beautiful orange balloon smacked his brown hair. Another, yes another balloon smacked me on my butt, I didn't even have to look at the green paint dripping on the floor.

"You are so dead" I whispered

"I already am"


	11. Special Compulsion

**Hi! I know I haven't uploaded anything for this story in a while and I'm sorry!...But if you guys do get bored waiting for uploads on this story I always have other vampire stories! Death's Life, Calamity of The Vampire's Lovers, The Undead Chronicles and The Cold One! All have some smexy vampires in it!**

* * *

><p>I blew my sore, red nose into the soft tissue and tossed it into the trash bin. This was my third box of Kleenex <em>today<em>. I _really_ shouldn't play in the rain with Alexei.

"Do you think you've learned your lesson now?" Kasper asked, bringing in a big mug with steam engulfing the top. I sighed

"But, but" I began

"But nothing. Just because Alexei is a vampire and you feel like one doesn't mean the same things will happen to the both of you" He said, I rolled my eyes at his protectiveness over me; but it was extremely cute.

"Yes sir" I mimicked, he smiled and shook his head, placing the mug on the nightstand beside the bed.

"And you shouldn't have stayed outside for two hours in the paint war, _in the rain!_" He said, now that was absolutely not my-

"You could've made a treaty, and then you wouldn't be lying here sick" I mimicked his words and made my hand look like it were talking.

"La, la la. Okay, I'm sorry and I will not let Alexei drag me into things. Better?" I asked, he smiled and leaned forward to kiss my head.

"Dr. Leto's here to see you" He said, I nodded. Kasper got up and left, and Dr. Leto came in and sat down in a chair, I don't remember being in here.

"Hello Bellamy, it's been a few days since I've been here" He smiled, I nodded "So, anything interesting happen?" He asked

"I got a cold, playing paint wars in the rain with Alexei" I said, he chuckled

"Paint wars eh?" He asked, I smiled

"Yeah, it felt like a paint war day" I said, he smiled

"So, a little birdie told me your birthday is in a couple days" I rolled my eyes

"Sam!" I shouted, he chuckled

"I never said who it was" He commented, he tried to play if off like she didn't tell him

"She's the only one that knows. I knew she'd spill to someone" I said, just then Alexei came into the room.

"Holy shit! You're birthday's in two days?" I closed my eyes and shook my head.

"Alexei, please leave. Bellamy and I are having a session" Dr. Leto explained

"Oh, yeah. My bad" Lexei, smirked. Not the usual, but a more creepy wait-until-you-see-this smirk. He left and closed the door, and Dr. Leto chuckled at the blonde.

"Unpredictable vampires" I said, he nodded

"Anything in particular you wanted for your birthday?" He asked, I smiled

"Dr. Leto, I don't. Even if I did, I wouldn't tell you! Because you'd get it" I said to him, he smiled

"You know me so well" I laughed, although this was my second visit with him, I felt more and more comfortable with him "So, have you tried painting?" He asked, I shook my head no

"Not really. I mean, I need a muse, something to inspire me" I explained to him, he scribbled something down and smiled

"You don't find Kasper a muse at all?" He smirked. Oh he just thought he was clever with that line

"Yes, well in a way. I mean in a caring way, I mean I had a problem trusting you. To be honest, I still don't all the way trust you but I'm comfortable with you to where I feel I can tell you things. I care deeply for Kasper, but it's hard for me to trust certain people with my feelings" I explained, he nodded and listened "Like when I first got here, it was hard to trust Kasper" I said, he nodded

"What about now?" He asked, I gulped

"I care for him a lot. I'm just not ready to just _give _ him my heart. I mean, I know that he'd never ever hurt me, but it's still that little tiny chance that you might get hurt" I felt my eyes began to sting, as I tried to cancel my breath "I know my dad never meant to hurt me, but he did when he died. He left me with that fucking bitch and she abused me" I angrily wiped at my cheek as the tears fell

"Did you ever love your mother?" He asked me, I shrugged

"When I was a child, sometimes in my preteen years she'd act snobby towards me but I just thought it was depression from her miscarriage" I explained, and sniffled

"She had a miscarriage?" He asked

"Yeah, around the time when I was 13 or 14" I said

"Do you think she blamed you for it?" He asked me, I started crying again

"I don't know" I hoped she didn't because I have nothing to do with that

"How old were you when he died?" He asked, that question always struck me as an open scar. He handed me box of Kleenex as I took one and dried the tears

"13" I answered

"I'm sorry. I know that can be very tragic to someone at that age" He said

"It was. I was depressed, I started doing things that surprised even me" I answered, he wrote something down

"Like what kind of things?" He asked, I sighed. I knew that I didn't _need_ to tell him, but I _wanted_ to.

"Cut, but after the first time she really abused me I stopped" I explained to him, he nodded

"Why?" He asked

"Because, I was never sure what she would do. A few days before I ran out in front of Kasper's bike, my mother's boyfriend took my umbrella and poked me with the silver rod until my arm bled. God it hurt" I closed my eyes and sighed, trying not to let the pain of this get to me.

"How did you feel when you were first abused by your mother's partner?" He asked, I sighed and clenched my fist

"Pissed" I answered, he quickly scribbled something down

"Did you began to hate you mother then?" He asked

"I completely despised her. How could she let another man into our house?" I yelled "And touch me?" I began to become angry and angrier at her. How could she?

"Do you think that your mother was suffering from some type of mental illness?" He asked me, I shrugged

"I'm not sure. I hope so, maybe it'll give me some form of a reason to understand why she did that" I answered, I sat up in my bed.

"I kind of don't want to talk about this anymore. Can you tell me a story?" I asked, he smiled

"Of course. What would you like me to tell you?" I scooted up and sat with my back leaning against the headboard.

"Anything" I told him, he smiled as he tried to decide what to talk about. I picked up the big mug Kasper brought in earlier and started drinking the soup.

"How about the time I…was in training?" He asked, I nodded and broke my lips apart from the mug

"Training for what?" I asked him, he laugh absent-mindedly at himself

"Oh, excuse me. I was a soldier in the Civil War" He smiled brightly, as my jaw dropped

"Really?" I asked, he nodded as I drunk more of the soup in the oversized mug

"Yes, I was a soldier for the Union Army" I smiled towards him "I did live in the south with my Uncle, and traveled North with my brother Samuel" He said, I didn't know he had a brother "It was a hassle getting up there, and when we actually did go to war, it was a bloodbath. I've never seen so much blood in my life, I was human then about 18" He continued as the soup gliding down my throat radiated with warmth

"My brother Samuel used to always joke about picking up girls with that uniform, he was such the charmer" I noticed that his eyes began to look glassy, from what I knew Vampires couldn't cry "He was my only brother, he was my best friend. Always there when I needed him to be" I began to believe that his brother died.

"There was a, uh, another young soldier much younger than him and I had gotten wounded on the battlefield. My brother, being the loyal, and trustworthy man that he was went to help the young fellow, he was about 15, somehow lied his way in. Samuel was 17, a year younger than I, and he went over to help the young one and was shot in the back" his hands were clenched together as I sniffled. I'm a softie.

"Then, they started coming faster and faster. There were more bullets in him than all the bullets I had in my gun. Another friend I've made during training helped me move him, he was a vampire and by the time we got Samuel somewhere safe it was too late" I quickly wiped away a few tears with a tissue as he looked up at me

"I'm sorry" I said to him, he smiled

"It's okay" I never knew that he had a brother, or that he died in the Civil War "After It was long gone, I celebrated the day he died. I'd go out into the forest, he's favorite spot was a little clearing with a waterfall; I'd sit and watch it until the sun came up the next day" I smiled at him there's nothing worse than losing a very loved one, believe me I know.

"I died on the day he died. I was 27, walking through the woods to go to the waterfall and someone bit me. It was my friend from the Civil War" He explained

"Was the friend Dr. Larsen?" I asked him, he smiled and shook his head no

"It wasn't him. It was his creator, so that makes us brothers through the vampirism" He explained, I nodded

"That's why you're so close?" I asked, he nodded

"Yes, well it looks like out hour is up" He said, standing with his clipboard in his hand

"What? No! I want to hear more of the story" I said to him, he laughed

"_Maybe_ next time. I'll be visiting on your birthday" He smiled, that's when I knew that he had something up his sleeve.

"I'll hold you to that" I smiled, he wheeled the chair out of the room. He waved back to me as I said my last goodbye, I think I like when we tells me stories. I've always been fascinated when my dad used to tell me stories, even the ones he made up.

"Hey buddy" Seth said, standing in the doorway

"Hi Seth" I answered, he sat down on the edge of my bed

"So, a few little birdies told me you're birthday's in a few days" I rolled my eyes, word really does spread around fast when you're in a house with all vampires.

"Yeah" There was no way around this "_but_, I don't want anything special as I see _you_ guys do things overboard" He looked at me and laughed

"Us? That's funny, we really lay low key" I rolled my eyes, yes, that was so dramatic

"Whatever you say Seth" He smiled towards me

"So, I hear you'll be adapting our name sometime soon eh?" I smiled, and blushed like crazy.

"Uh, Kasper said that didn't he?" I asked, I tried not to blush so hard

"Maybe he did, maybe he didn't" I shook my head as Lexei came bursting through the door.

"I can't wait" He mumbled before plopping himself on my bed, I shook my head

"Shouldn't you have an imaginary cold or something?" I asked him, he smiled at me

"Nope, besides I don't get colds" He smiled proudly "Anyway-"

"Boys, please don't badger her" Dr. Larsen said, I laughed

"What is this? Do vampires have some special compulsion to just gather in one spot?" I asked, Dr. Larsen laughed

"Sometimes" Kasper said from the doorway, I just shook my head. Next week, I'll be attending school again; but I'm more excited and looking forward this time around.


End file.
